Indirect Moonlight
by Nardragon
Summary: Kara had faith in her ability to read others. Then came along Lena Luthor who she just isn't sure about. She believes that she can trust her. But there are hidden depths to Lena that even she can't see.


If you're wondering, this a companion piece to 'Direct Sunlight'. I would recommend reading them both and reading 'Direct Sunlight' first. You don't need to.

* * *

"We need to start getting on top of the articles and interviews for the women's issue. Hollis, I want you to handle women in media. Mori, Dany Cater agreed to an interview, you'll be taking that. Danvers,"

Kara hadn't been expecting her name to be called, so she'd zoned out of the meeting. The women's issue for the magazine was one of the most important ones for the year. One issue devoted to promotion and celebration of women, in everything from the content to the advisements. Cat always expected the highest quality content for it. Now that she was gone everyone was on edge even more than usual. God forbid Cat read the issue and see so much as one out of place comma, she might swoop back to unleash her fury on the entire building. The last thing Kara had been expecting was Snapper to give her any kind of assignment for this week. At the very best she'd anticipated a puff piece for another issue. So even with super hearing, she didn't realize he'd called her until the third time he said her name.

"Me?" She looked up, flustered.

"Do you know anyone else in this room with the name Danvers?"

"Um… no,"

"Maybe I should just stick to ponytail?"

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"I want you to handle Luthor's interview,"

"Lena?"

"No, I want the Luthor that just got thrown in jail for our most important issue," He drawled, "Obviously Lena Luthor,"

Kara blinked, "I didn't know she agreed to an interview,"

"She didn't,"

"She didn't?"

"No, but seeing as you have a knack for getting her to agree your indulgent puffery, I'm sure you'll have no problem getting her to say yes to this,"

Kara frowned, but she suppressed a retort. She hadn't liked asking to do that article on women and their mothers because it had all been a ruse to interrogate Lena. She had gone through with writing it because she didn't want Lena to get suspicious. She was far too smart a woman. If Kara had interviewed her and then no article came out she would have surely deduced the real nature of Kara's visit that day. Kara had put in real grunt work and pulled together a piece Snapper couldn't say no too. He'd still tried his best to do just that, but a last minute pull on another article because of conflict with the source meant Kara's went to print. Not that she was entirely happy about it. The fact her article came on out the tail end of the news cycle about Lilian Luthor's arrest only made Kara feel worse. It had probably felt like a slap in the face to Lena.

"If we already reached out to Lena and she declined maybe we should respect her–"

"I want Luthor as our woman in business and technology, either you get me Luthor, or you get your caped friend to agree to the cover,"

"I'll talk to Lena,"

"And ponytail, she has to agree to the usual specs for the woman's issue,"

"A two to three photo spread and the interview," Kara said before he could. She'd seen enough of the layouts while she was Cat's assistant to know it was the standard for the interviews in the special issue. Kara just didn't know how she'd get Lena to agree to an interview and a photoshoot when she'd turned away every media outlet that's tried to elbow their way past her door since her mother's arrest.

Kara took her time to get to L-Corp, making an unnecessary pit stop to deal with a car chase, even though it looked like the police had it under control. She was giving herself more time to think about what she was going to say to convince Lena. She went through a hypothetical conversation in her mind. Through several hypothetical conversations. But even with her stalling, she'd barely managed to get past the imagined pleasantries by the time she was walking up to Lena's assistant.

Jess didn't even seem surprised to see her. "Ms. Danvers, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait out here. Ms. Luthor is currently in a meeting in her office,"

"That's fine, I'll wait," She tried not to sound too relieved. Any spare moment to gather her thoughts. She sat down, her leg fidgeting. Lena had always been affable to her. She hoped that would continue.

 _"Hi Lena,"_

 _"Kara, it's good to see you. What can I do for you?"_

 _"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about the women's issue of CatCo Magazine. I don't know if you know this, but we at CatCo consider it to be the most important issue of the year,"_

Kara shook her head, stopping the internal conversation. That wouldn't work. It sounded too preachy. Lena would never go for something so vain.

 _"I was wondering if you could… as a favour to me, do an interview,"_

Kara threw out that idea as soon as it appeared.

 _"Would you consider being part of CatCo's women's issue?"_

 _"Kara, I'm sorry, but I've already turned it down. I don't want media exposure right now,"_

 _"I know that. And I can understand why you wouldn't, but I can promise you there will not be any questions about your family,"_

 _"Won't there? Isn't that all the media cares about? They just care about my last name,"_

Kara blinked. Lena wouldn't say something like that. Would she? Honestly, Kara couldn't know what she would or wouldn't say. There was so much about Lena she wasn't sure about. Kara believed she wanted to be better than the legacy of the Luthor name. She believed that Lena _was_ better than that legacy. But then again, that night at the docks she'd been completely convinced Lena had given into the darkness her family held. That's when she realized she didn't know much of anything about Lena Luthor. If she truly believed that Lena was good, then why… how had she been so easily convinced by Lena that night?

 _"I'm a Luthor after all,"_

Lena was a Luthor.

A person who carried that name had hurt Clark. A person who carried that named had hurt her.

She believed that Lena wasn't like them. But she was still a Luthor. That was undeniably a part of her. It was a part that Kara didn't know how to approach.

With a sigh, she took her glasses off and rubbed her face. Why was this the assignment Snapper had to give her? Lena had a good reason for turning away all media right now. Kara really didn't want to ask this of her. She was even considering doing an interview as Supergirl to give Lena the reprieve she wanted. But there was no way Alex and J'onn would let her do an interview. She pulled her notebook, hoping at the writing down her imagined conversations would help her get past the first three lines.

An older gentleman came bursting out of Lena's office. His sudden appearance startled Kara out of her thoughts. Jess flinched at the way she slammed the door shut behind him. He swept over the room and his eyes aligned on Kara sitting in the corner. He sneered, eyes narrowing slightly as he stalked towards to the elevator, pressing the call button several times.

"Reporter, are you?" He snaps, not waiting for a reply, "Good luck trying to get her to spill anything to you. She's been tossing your kind out in her desperate attempt of prevarication. She can't delay the evitable forever. Do yourself a favour and print whatever article you have about the train wreck that the Luthors are without a quote. After all the years I've given to Luthor Corp she thinks she can just ignore my demands. You'll certainly never get anything from the privileged brat,"

Kara's notebook crumpled in her fist. She glared at the man. His face was familiar, although a name escaped her. Maybe she'd seen him at the fundraiser gala, or seen him wearing a practised smile in a photo accompanying an article about L-Corp. She couldn't be sure at the moment, but the words 'board member' sparked in her mind when looking at him.

"Lena isn't like the other Luthors. And she certainly isn't what you make her out to be." Kara finds the words are past her lips before she can think on them. She'd just been second guessing her impression of Lena, yet, here she was, defending her.

He frowned at Kara, looking like he was going to say something else. She glared right back, challenging him to say anything else.

"And what would you know about her?"

Kara opened her mouth to reply, but she found she didn't know what to say. Really, what did she know about Lena?

 _"…You are too good and too smart…"_

She'd said that about Lena, but did she really know that?

The elevator dinged open breaking the moment. He stepped on without another word, practically slapping the button to close the doors.

Jess sighed as the doors shut, "I'm sorry about him Ms. Danvers. He's an older member of the board. Been around since Lionel Luthor's days. He and Ms. Luthor don't see eye to eye, their meetings usually ended heatedly,"

"It's okay, I've dealt with his kind before,"

"Haven't we all," Jess said, with a sympathetic smile, "Give me a moment, I'll tell her you're here,"

She disappeared into the office and all of Kara's nerves returned at once. She took a breath. Looking down at her now crumpled notebook she released the breath slowly.

Jess opened the door again, "She'll see you now,"

"Kara," Lena was smiling when she walked into the office, "Is this another a visit to check up on me?"

Kara smiled nervously, "I wish I could say yes... Um, unfortunately, this is a work visit,"

Her smile flattered, "The interview for CatCo's special issue," she sounded almost amused. "I shouldn't be surprised. I was already asked and said no,"

"I was hoping you would reconsider," Kara adjusted her glasses, "I know you said no, but it would be good if you would do it,"

"Would it now?" Lena arched an eyebrow and Kara had to resist her urge wince. All her planning and the words to come out couldn't have sounded any more condescending.

"When I say 'good', I don't mean as in good for CatCo. Okay, that's not entirely true, it will be good for the magazine. But it will also be good because there aren't many women in your field. A business woman with background in science and engineering, you're exactly the kind of role model we look for,"

"Role model?"

"Science isn't a field that girls are encouraged to pursue, and business less so. And that's exactly why Ms. Grant has always been so adamant about featuring women like you, who have excelled in those fields. It's the kind of thing we build the magazine around, particularly for the special issue,"

Lena expression softened. She gave a small sigh, "As lovely of a sentiment that is, I don't want any publicity right now,"

"Because of the arrest, I know. But couldn't you at least give it a second thought? If you do agree, I can promise no questions about your family, and I'll let you veto any question you want,"

Lena shook her head, "You certainly don't know how to negotiate for your benefit, do you? Letting me veto any question, not a wise play for a reporter,"

"I'm not negotiating for my benefit. I'm negotiating for the little girls who need to see a woman who successfully running a fortune 500 company that's developing the cutting edge of technology. They won't care who's your family or if they're in jail. They'll care that you're a girl, just like them, and that you're doing right now what they hope they can do someday.

Lena closed her eyes. A small smile appeared on her lips and she shook her head, "You can't negotiate… but you certainly know how to strike a cord," She opened her eyes, "You just had to pull the 'little girls' card, didn't you?"

"Like I said, I'm doing this for their benefit. Does this mean you'll consider it?" She asked hopefully.

Lena let out a slow sigh as she sat down, turning to look out the windows behind her desk. She was silent for several long seconds.

"Yes,"

"Yes?" Kara leant forward expectantly.

Lena turned back to face her, "Yes, I'll do it,"

Kara grinned, she hopped a little in celebration, "Yes! Thank you, Lena. You won't regret this. I promise I'll give it my all to make sure this interview is everything it deserves to be,"

"I'm sure you will,"

"Oh, and there's one more thing I need," Kara bite her thumb nervously, realizing she'd completely forgotten to mention the photo shoot, "It's kind of… the standard for there to be a small spread accompanying the interview,"

"Photos?"

"It won't be anything big. It will take an hour, two at tops. And CatCo's best stylists will be there so you'll look fabulous. Not that you don't always look like you just walked off a runway," Kara mentally slapped herself for babbling.

Lena to her credit made no comment on the babble. Instead, she called Jess into her office.

"What does my Thursday afternoon look like?"

"A conference call with Ellie Johnson about the Firefly proposal. A meeting with R&D and a meeting with Ericson," She said, reading from the tablet in her hands.

"Will Thursday afternoon work for you, Kara?"

"Yeah. Yes, I'll make it work,"

"Jess, would you please see if we can't get that conference call pushed up to the morning. If not move it to next week, and cancel everything else. I'll be doing an interview and photo shoot for CatCo instead,"

"Right away Ms. Luthor." Jess was already making the changes, "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Kara, what are your thoughts on Italian food?"

"I-I love it," She stuttered, the seemingly random question throwing her for a loop.

"Make a reservation for lunch for two at Vivere per Mangiare. Let's say one o'clock," Lena said to Jess.

"Of course Ms Luthor,"

"I hope you don't mind a lunch interview?"

"Why would I mind getting to eat while I work?" Kara said a little too excitedly.

Lena let out an amused breath, "I'll see you Thursday then,"

"Thursday," Kara extended her hand for Lena, "Thank you, Lena, again,"

She took her hand, "I trust you Kara,"

That evening Kara started doing research. Looking into Lena's studies, her major and minor. Anything she could find on her interests. She even called Clark and asked him to send some the earliest pieces he'd done Lex, back when they were still friends. She was hoping to find some inconspicuous tidbit about the youngest Luthor hidden in-between the lines. When she told him she was interviewing Lena he sounded a little incredulously.

"Is this a ploy to look into her again?"

"What? No. Snapper was adamant about getting her. While I would I have liked to respect her wishes for no press right now, I agree with him. Lena is perfect to interview for the women's issue,"

"Alright, you're being careful, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but it's not like I have reason too,"

"She may have a complicated relationship with her family, but she's still a Luthor,"

"I'm well aware. Are you going to send me those articles I asked for or not?"

"Give me a few minutes, I'll email them to you,"

"Thank you," She said cheerfully before ending the call.

When Alex showed up with dinner a couple hours later the fruits of her research was spread out on the dining table.

"What are you up too?" She asked as she set the pizza box on the kitchen counter. She leant over Kara's shoulder, skimming over the many pages covering the table, "Why are we looking into Lena again?"

" _We're_ not. This is for work,"

"You're doing another article about Lena Luthor?"

"What do you mean _another_ article?" Kara looked up at her.

"Your first article was about her alien detection device." Alex held up a finger, counting it off.

"Because Snapper wanted someone more experienced to handle the alien amnesty act,"

"Then you did that piece about her and her mother,"

"One; that was literally a cover to get information. Two; she wasn't the only person I wrote about for that,"

"L-Corp was number three on your list of important landmarks in National City of the last year,"

"And I think it's an important landmark,"

"But putting it at number three?"

"L-corp and Lena have done a lot of good recently. She is really trying to turn the company around and I think that needs to be recognized,"

Alex smirked, "I won't argue with you. If that what you believe, then I believe it. It just feels like half of the things you've written on have been connected to Lena in some way,"

"That's an exaggeration,"

"What's this new article on?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

"It's on her accomplishments as a woman in the field of business. Just not business, did you know she double majored in quantum physics and executive business and minors in astrophysics and chemical physics? On top of that, she studied history and literature at university,"

Alex laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"No, what is it,"

"You. It's nice to see you this excited about something. I know I said it before, but reporting suits you,"

Kara couldn't help but blush, "Thanks, Alex,"

"Now, are you going to keep stalking Lena or are you going to help me eat this pizza?"

"I'm not stalking her!"

When Kara found herself being lead through a ridiculously fancy restaurant two days later she felt like she had a better understanding of Lena. At the very least from what the internet could tell her. It also reinforced all the things she already knew. She was intelligent, incredibly so and seemed to have an interest in several different fields. She gave a lot of her time and money to charity, especially charities for children. She didn't seem to run in the same social circles as her family had, although Kara had still found some overlap. And Kara had just learned Lena was the kind of person who called ahead when she was going to be late. Upon arriving at the restaurant and asking for the reservation under Lena's name the maître d' informed her that, "Ms. Luthor called a few minutes ago with her apologies. She's going to be late and suggested you start your meal without her,"

"Here we are ma'am, Ms. Luthor's usual table," The waitress said, pulling out a chair for Kara.

"Thank you," Kara smiled at the girl. She noted to herself that Lena's 'usual table' was a small table out on the balcony of the restaurant.

"Can I get you something while you wait for Ms. Luthor to join you?"

"I'll be fine with just water for now,"

She handed over a menu and placed a second on the table, "Would you like to hear the chef's special's for today?"

"I think I'll wait for Lena actually,"

"Very well. I'm Candice if you need anything just flag me down."

Kara perused the menu while she waited. She had a basic understanding of Italian, mainly because of she sometimes flew there just for the food. Even with that, she'd never heard of some of the dishes on the menu. She was googling one of the dishes trying to figure out what was in it twenty minutes later when Lena arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Conference call ran later than expected,"

Kara stood as Lena approached the table, "You're not that late,"

"You didn't order yet?" She glanced at the table, bare except for the menus and a small vase with a bouquet of violets and yellow mimosas.

"I didn't want to start without you,"

Candice appeared moments after Lena had sat down.

"Good day Ms. Luthor, what can I get you today?"

"For the appetizer we'll have ricotta crostini with cherry tomatoes and soppressata," She said without opening her menu. Lena glanced at Kara, "Anything else?"

"No, no, that sounds fine,"

"And for the entrée, your usual?"

"Insalata Caprese, yes please,"

The waitress looked at Kara, "And for you Ms.?"

"I don't really know. It all sounds so good. What would you recommend?" She looked at Lena.

Lena made a contemplative hum, "Chicken Scallopine with fettuccine primavera,"

"Alright, I'll have that."

"And what will you be drinking?"

"I'll have whatever Lena's having,"

"Two cherry lemonades it is," Candice said with a smile.

Kara closed her menu handing it to the waitress. Lena did the same.

"I take it you eat here often," Kara said.

"You could say that. Although, I don't usually have the pleasure of company,"

"I wish my company was actually for pleasure, and not for work. I just want to thank you again, for doing this. I really appreciate this,"

"You did make a compelling case,"

"Is it okay if we start now?" Kara asked, taking out her notepad.

Lena nodded. They started talking about her education and her studies in several different fields. They got sidetracked from the interview when they discovered a shared interest in the works Virginia Woolf. Kara snorted into her lemonade when Lena compared modernism to "A bunch of guys living together and talking about what they felt like,"

"So what made you decide to double major, in two vastly different fields of all things?"

Lena's laughter and smile died down, "A lot of expected of a Luthor. Excellence was the baseline of the expectation from me. If I didn't perform above and beyond the call… I couldn't call myself worth of the Luthor name,"

Kara's hand twitched and she put down her pen.

"Aren't you going to write that down?" Lena arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you okay with it being in my piece?"

"I didn't veto the question, did I?"

"No… but are you okay with it?"

"I… would prefer if that stayed off the record,"

Kara nodded and went on to her next question, one that in no way could link back to Lena's family, "What advice would you give to young girls who want to pursue the same fields you have?"

Lena's eyes sparkled, "I've been waiting for this question. The best advice I could give… Women in my field… in most fields are told they can only go so far, achieve so much. To those girls who've heard their entire life that they can't do something, I want to tell them get out there and prove those people wrong. Fight for your dreams. Never stop fighting. If you achieve your dreams then come up with new ones, aim higher, further. Because your abilities are limited only by what you believe you can achieve,"

Kara smiled, "Well said,"

"Thank you,"

"I think we're about done with the interview. If you're done with lunch we can head over to the studio,"

Lena raised a hand to catch their waitress' attention, and with a flick of her wrist, she signalled they were ready for the check. Kara started to take out her wallet but Lena stopped her.

"It's on me,"

"I couldn't-"

"Please, I insist,"

"But-"

"If you don't let me pay I'll ask you scrap the whole interview. You did agree to let me veto any question,"

"That's not fair," Kara pouted as she slid her wallet back in her purse.

Lena grinned triumphantly, "You can't always be fair when you're the CEO of a company like L-corp,"

Lena paid for their meal and then they took her vehicle to the studio CatCo was using. Kara had sent a message ahead of their arrival so as soon as they got there Lena was whisked away to make up and wardrobe. Kara had a quick talk with the art director and the photographer for the shoot, suggesting they use the plain white background and the library set they had for Lena's pictures. When he asked what she thought about taking a few pictures in the office set Kara had to think about it for a moment.

"The office… maybe. She's a lot more than just a businesswoman. A library just seems to fit her, and it fits with the tone of the interview. The office…" She scrutinized the office set they had, filled with dark wood, "If you want to take picture of Lena in an office it should be her own,"

"Hmm, we'll see what we can do,"

Kara went to check up on Lena. They were putting the finishing touch ups on her makeup and evidently the stylist had deemed Lena's own outfit good enough to go in the magazine. Kara was about to ask if she could get her anything but a conversation behind her caught her attention.

"Hey, so that's the last free Luthor? Never seen her up close. Turns out she didn't have horns,"

"Maybe that's something only the blood Luthors have. How long do you think till she breaks like her brother?"

"Want to make a bet on it?"

The two guys, crew members, started laughing.

Kara cringed and looked back at Lena. From her expression, Kara knew she'd heard what they said. Before she could do anything the photographer called for Lena. She schooled her features and strutted to the two guys who'd just been talking about her. Kara watched as she walked right up to them and although she couldn't see Lena's face from where she was she could hear her, thanks to super hearing.

"I wouldn't put any money against me if I were you. I can assure you I'm made of stronger stuff than my brother,"

Kara heard the way both those guys' heart rates spiked suddenly in fear. Lena's voice had been icily soft. Kara doubted anyone else heard or even saw what just happened. Lena was already with the photographer, the two men forgotten on the wayside to exchange shocked looks. Lena's expression must have been fierce to cause such a visceral reaction in the two. Kara was somewhere between shocked and impressed. She watched silently from the side as stood with model beauty as they took her picture.

Again, Kara found her thoughts in a skirmish over Lena. She always believed in her gut feelings about people. Sometimes they'd prove to be wrong, but those were rare cases. She believed that Lena was good. That she didn't possess the darkness that her brother and mother did. Kara believed Lena wasn't capable that kind of corrupted darkness. She couldn't… wouldn't hurt others for her own gain.

Kara had witnessed first-hand, Lena's efforts to defy their hatred and evil. But Kara had also witnessed Lena shoot a man without hesitation to save Alex, and ultimately save herself. She'd hidden her real motives before to foil Cadmus plots, putting herself at risk in the process.

Lena didn't have the destructive darkness that Lex and Lillian showed. But she did have her own darkness. She let it hang around her, a fog of mystery she knew how to mould to her benefit. She fought to let her light shine through, but when she needed it, she wasn't afraid to use that darkness that lingered around her like a weapon. Lena was capable of being cold and dark, but in spite of that, she had a vulnerability to her. She'd use her darkness as armour as much as she would use her light.

Lena glanced in Kara's direction, for a moment her gaze intense. Then a soft smile appeared on her lips and her eyes shone with a gentle warmth.

To Kara, Lena Luthor was still an enigma she couldn't read. Not all at once. Yet, she still trusted her enough to brave those shadows that cling to her, if it meant getting to know more about her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
